Various portable wet-dry vacuum cleaners are currently available for cleaning both solid and liquid debris. However, these conventional machines typically exhibit one or more of a number of disadvantageous features.
Virtually all portable vacuum cleaners employ a permanent canister for collecting the vacuumed debris. Periodically, the collected debris must be emptied from the canister. This can be a messy, unsanitary and unpleasant task. The user must take particular care not to spill debris from the canister as it is emptied. Furthermore, if the canister is not cleaned after each use, it tends to exhibit an unpleasant odor and may become a breeding ground for insects and bacteria.
Difficulty has also been encountered in adequately protecting the motor, impeller and other moving parts of the vacuum cleaner against the various liquids and solids that are collected. Various models employ baffles, diverters and other mechanisms to block such debris from the moving parts. Nonetheless, typically a certain amount of debris still infiltrates the machine. Liquid is particularly likely to enter the blower of a hand-held vacuum cleaner if the unit is tipped or held vertically. Liquid reaching the motor or impeller can cause rusting and/or a short circuit, which can greatly reduce the life of the machine. Moreover, insects, germs and bacteria entering the moving parts can colonize and be quite difficult to eliminate. Although certain units have employed vents for discharging liquids from the blower units, such vents have generally proven to be unsatisfactory.